fanimefandomcom-20200214-history
Mermaid Melody Pichi Pichi Pitch Paradise
thumb|300px|right|Audition Video! Check it out if you're interested! Created by SongMermaidParadise/PrincessStarAngel7 Credit to the original creators of Mermaid Melody: Pichi Pichi Pitch and Pure-- Manga: Michiko Yokote- Writer Pink Hanamori- Illustrator Anime: Directed by Yoshitaka Fujimoto Written by Junki Takegami Mermaid Melody Paradise is a fanime sequel to the original series Mermaid Melody Pichi Pichi Pitch (Pure). This is about the new generation of Mermaid Princesses, which is 15 years after Pure. Not only is it a fanime sequel, but it's also a mild parody. Currently, there are no episodes yet, but there are singing dubs of the Mermaid Princesses!! If you are interested, check our our Youtube Channel!!! http://www.youtube.com/user/SongMermaidParadise For more information, please click on this link: http://mermaidmelodyparadise.webs.com/ Characters The Mermaid Princesses The previous princesses are now the Mermaid Regents, and Luchia is now Aqua Luchia, ruling as the new sea goddess. The rest are titled "Lady" (example: Lady Hanon) If you want to read spoilers, or read about more characters, just click on the link above ↑ Aristella Futago The Aqua Mermaid Princess of the South Atlantic Ocean (15-16). Aristella sometimes feels that she is misunderstood and forgotten, but she will do anything to protect the ones that she loves. She has a compulsion to fix whatever problems Jetsuna creates, and she treats everyone with kindness and respect. (Until they no longer deserve it). Usually, she is nicer and more mature than Jetsuna, but she will still have the mischievous twin mind every once in a while. She is considered "the miracle princess". Jetsuna Futago The Pink Mermaid Princess of the North Pacific Ocean (15-16). Jetsuna is Aristella's twin, but they weren't born on the same day. (5 days apart, hence her being the pink mermaid princess) The reason she absolutely hates weakness is because it reminds her of the sacrifice the mermaids did that day. She doesn't want others to feel like she needs protecting. Nevertheless, she still does have some physical issues like not being able to see well (as a human). Also, while she is pretty immature, she does have a strong sense of justice and respects people with inner strength. Since Shina is always having Jetsuna do endless chores, she will do whatever she can to avoid them. She is considered "the warrior princess" and "the most un-princesslike princess of all of the seven seas". Kelli Tama The Green Mermaid Princess of the North Atlantic Ocean (9). Kelli is very cute, young, and naive, but she still feels a great loss after the invasion of her kingdom. She also assumes that Lady Rina is her mother...she's naive, making her pretty fearless in most situations. She also prefers to play with Jetsuna because she is just more fun than everyone else (and another reason...) Kelli doesn't like how people disregard her as being "too young", so she'll sometimes try to act all grown up. She is considered "Mommy's little princess" Yuuki Denkou The Purple Mermaid Princess of the Antarctic Ocean (17). She may be a mermaid princess underwater, but she is a rockstar known as Rikka White on land. Yuuki has a very strong and powerful voice, and she is also a very strong fighter. So if she is in danger, she may not even need to sing. Also, Yuuki Denkou has an automatic dislike against Jetsuna since Lady Karen told her how "irresponsible, stupid, impulsive, lazy, easily distracted, lovesick, etc." Luchia was when she was younger. She would be described as a "pop/rock princess". Oh yeah and this girl can easily kick your butt. :) Her part is a more comedic part. Osuna Kage ''' The Blue Mermaid Princess of the Arctic Ocean (14-15). Osuna always wanted to be brave like Lady Noelle, but she is very gentle and shy. She wants to be there to help and protect the ones that she cares about, but she usually cannot find the courage when the time arises. She looks up to Aristella because she is very much like Noelle, and she takes a high respect towards Aristella after hearing how she saved her sister by giving up her pearl. (she finds it brave and honorable.) . Osuna Kage is a "new student from Alaska" (technically she is...). when she arrives, all of the guys fall in love with her because she is the most beautiful of the bunch. :) She is extremely polite, and is kind to everyone...and everything. She's a little naive. She would be described as "the perfect princess" or the "ideal princess" Her part is a more serious part, but fun sometimes! '''Ella Kutsu The Yellow Mermaid Princess of the South Pacific Ocean (13). Although Ella is a huge prep and very rude, resulting in few people liking her, she has always wanted a true friend, despite her pride of being independent. At first, she is just straight up annoying, but as she learns a little more about friendship, she begins soften up her prideful side. She know everything there is to fashion and boys, and will sometimes switch from her preppy side to her nice side. She would be considered "the spoiled princess". Seira ''' The Orange Mermaid Princess of the Indian Ocean (23). Seira is the most powerful of all of the mermaid princesses. Not only does she still have a mermaid pearl, she was also taught on how to be a great mermaid princess by Aqua Luchia herself. (Not to mention that the orange mermaids are naturally very powerful mermaids.) She is often thinking of the memories that the original mermaid princesses had, and is remorseful after learning that the regents were captured by the sirens. She's considered "the Noble princess". Main Characters '''Shina Jetsuna and Aristella's "aunt". She is the Pink Mermaid Guardian (24). Strong and mature (and a little sarcastic sometimes). She trains the royal guards in the North Pacific. She's also a motherly figure to Jetsuna, since there are no "parents" in the series. Loves a good fight. Friends with Umi. Although she is tough on Jetsuna, she really does respect and admire her ways, even if she flips out on her for being late *again*. Umi Aristella and Jetsuna's "aunt". She is the Aqua Mermaid Guardian (23) Mature, but fun and nice as well. She loves Sea Creatures, which is why she does the mermaid show at the local aquarium (" the animals listen to her for some strange reason "). Friends with Shina. Head of the royal guards of the South Atlantic. She doesn't physically fight, but doesn't sing either...she summons!!! Lance At first, Lance is mysterious, rebellious, annoyed easily, and doesn’t like too much attention or showing his emotions, but afterward he is really insightful and caring (and actually starts to smile/laugh!!). He feels like no one really understands him. Since Zane is "off-limits" to the girls at school, Lance is highly "admired" by his female classmates. Lance is always trying to prove himself to his brother, Zane (Since his brother is just SO perfect...) and is especially avoiding any close relationship to anyone, knowing that he might end up hurting or disappointing them. He just might need someone to be a true friend to him...like Jetusuna... Zane Zane is Lance's older brother. (17) He's very mature, calm, brave, slightly stoic, and charming. He has a high charisma with absolutely everyone, including teachers. It's as if his word is law...everyone looks up to him, (especially the girls) which bothers Lance in a way, but Zane is always watching over his brother. He is also very smart, athletic and very popular, which is why he's indifferent with all of the attention he receives...except from Aristella (who treats everyone equally)... Shadow Sirens (Villans) All of the sirens can sing!! (they have the headphone mike) Morgan The Eldest Siren (18) She's very proud, mature, and commanding. She usually partners with Jessie. Acts a lot like Poseida. She hates losing, especially against enemies she considers weaker than her. Jessie The Second oldest (15) An extreme spitfire, she spits fire when angry (aha!) She usually partners with Morgan and looks up to her. Likes to argue Alyssa. She gets offended easily, and is snobby and arrogant. She has anger issues and is quite emotional, even though she doesn't ever admit it. Alyssa The Second youngest (10) She's an Airhead, pretty clueless, persistant, and childish. She is considered the dumbest one, but actually is smarter than they give credit for. She's smart in her tactics, but not in her motives and what she says. Alyssa is always teased by Mira and Jessie. Mira ''' The Youngest Siren (7) She's childish, cute (sometimes...), and mean. Usually fights with Alyssa. Mira likes to copy Morgan and feels important doing so. Mira is also immature, and plays "the youngest child in the family" thing. '''Poseida The Mother Siren, and also the Main Villain (?) Age. She's very mysterious, stoic, cruel, and evil. Loving to sirens and rude to guys. Wise in her own way...Needs Regina Stones and Pearls to heal jewel and take over the seas to get revenge on the mermaids (Basically-there's more to it than that...). Her tolerance level is VERY low. 'Storyline' Past Story: When they were both to be born, the Aqua kingdom was attacked. Jetsuna's shell was cracked, and she wasn't able to be born, while Aristella was born safely. After the threat was defeated, the mermaids used all of their power to save Jetsuna's life. It took them 5 days, and it drained a substantial amount of power from the Pearls.They tried their best, but it looked like they were loosing the fight;she was dying. It seemed as if there was no hope left. Then, Princess Aristella used her voice and with the love in her heart, she revived her twin sister, but in the process used the rest of the power in her newly formed pearl, and it's color faded away. This is why the mermaid princesses now use Regina stones. Main Storyline: Twin Mermaid Princesses, Aristella (Aqua) and Jetsuna (Pink), have been sent to land for different reasons (Aristella-she deserved the break) (Jetsuna- she needed more discipline), but while the girls enjoy/suffer on land, their kingdoms are in danger, and the Shadow Sirens took the advantage of their absence resulting in the capture of the Mermaid Regents+Aqua Luchia. To save their beloved seas and to defeat this menace, these two must now find and unite all the other Mermaid Princesses. The thing is, these girls don't have Pearls-they have Regina Stones. They are weak at first, but as the girls mature in their hearts and voices, the Regina Stones will grow stronger until they are equal to the strength of Pearls. As they are now stuck on land, they also need to "fit in" as normal teenagers while meeting new friends, going through new adventures, and making new memories.